The recent ability to tailor make mice with specific genetic mutations has produced a new biomedical revolution: mouse genetic models of human disease. There is presently an explosion of novel mouse strains that mimic key aspects of human diseases. Thus, mouse genetic models are rapidly becoming a dominant tool to unlock the mysteries of human disease. Unfortunately the small size of the mouse introduces a new research bottle neck - how does one diagnose disease in an animal 4000 times smaller than a human. In humans, imaging techniques are a key tool to diagnose disease, but human imaging machines are not designed to effectively evaluate a creature as small as a mouse. Thus, highly specialize equipment will be required to study mouse models of human disease. The objective of this application is to obtain a Vevo 770, which is specifically designed to perform ultrasound imaging studies on mice and other small animals. The resolution of this equipment is so fine that it's application is designated as ultrasound biomicroscopy. Ultrasound biomicroscopy would dramatically enhance NIH funded research of numerous investigators at Dartmouth Medical School; who use mice in a wide range of studies that include cardiovascular disease, immune system regulation, cancer biology and neurologic diseases. Thus, the Vevo 770 would be made available to all Dartmouth investigators to empower them with a high resolution state-of-art tool for studying mouse models of human disease. 6B. Relevance Cardiovascular disease, cancer and neurologic diseases are major causes of long term disability and death in the United States. This application requests an imaging instrument that will enable Dartmouth investigators to better study the genetic basis of these diseases in mice. These studies may lead to numerous novel strategies to improve the diagnosis and treatment of this broad range of diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]